Never Forget
This is my first creepypasta, and I hope you love it! The story here took place when I was 12, and it was a lonely day for me. I felt bored, and there was nothing to do over the summer. I was also kind of sad, because I was about to finish Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, and then my brother took the memory card. As I came to him to ask for it back, he simply gave me a dirty look, and told me I would mess up his Animal Crossing file. (I had it coming! I deleted his file once.) I stumbled out of the room upset, but my brother came out through the door to tell me, "There's another memory card in the basement, but I don't think it works." I knew I was setting myself up for failure here, but, I'm pretty persistent, and I decided to try it. It had a chip in the side, so I knew it wasn't going to work, but I kept on. My brother took the actual Gamecube, so I had to use the Wii. Already feeling sad, I put the game in with the card, and frowned. It actually loaded! I knew I would have to replay the game, but it would go by quickly, because I knew how to do everything. I started a new file, and named it Koops. Koops as my favorite partner, so I thought why not? The game played normally, for the most part. I had a blast beating Hooktail, and the Magnus Von Grapple. And then, I moved on to Chapter 3. Glitzville! It was my favorite chapter! Yoshi Kid was my second favorite partner, the fights were challenging, cool, and fun, and the storyline and gameplay were gripping and interesting. Here's where the memory card must have began to fail. I never fought the invincible iron cleft twins, and my Yoshi didn't hatch. Then, I got the messages from X, and got the Super Hammer, but without the yoshi. I went to smash the block in the attic, and... Wait... I needed the Yoshi to get there! But instead of being unable to finish the game, there was actually an opening in between the crates! Slowly, I realized that memory cards don't have enough power over the console to delete part of a model. Something was up... I walked through the new gap, and from previous experience, knew that when I used the Super Hammer here, King K, and that green thief would be dead. That's what usually happens. But when I did, it broke the crate and showed King K and the thief dead. Phew. At least that was normal. Maybe this was some hack that removes Yoshi Kid from the game? He was my second favorite- And then, in the middle of that thought, I realized something. King K's shell had a medium-sized crack in it. It was cheap-looking, so that could have been a memory card error, causing the graphics to become corrupted. It still seemed... off. With that impossible model edit, it still didn't seem correct. Then, to drive the point home, I got a message on the mail reader. It was another X letter. "ThE eGg Is ReAdY gO gEt It NoW FrOm X" Okay. THAT was abnormal. X never writes a letter like that. I started to get anxious. I hate it when I get anxious, so I needed something to cheer me up, or I was gonna have nightmares. I thought for about 30 seconds, when suddenly, the machine buzzed again, with it's separate ring sound for X's messages. I hadn't moved, though, and messages are coded by location, not time. This was unusual. My heart pounded. Koops began talking, but his text was strange. It said... "Hurry up or 11100101100010111 it will find us. 1000110100111010111" I opened the message. It said, "FaStEr HuRrY fRoM x" That was it! Yoshi Kid's lines would cheer me up, and I could name him something funny. However, it seems like more problems would happen this way, because whoever X was (I was SURE X was different this time) seemed to be... guiding me to the Yoshi. However, I knew I would get X messages every few seconds, and I didn't want "it" to find me. I ran down to the minor league locker room and opened the door. Yoshi was there, and... He was orange, my favorite color! I thought about names... I named him Potato, because that was the most random thing I could think of. It was kind of funny, so I made Potato my current partner. And then, another message with the X ringtone arrived. Potato told me before the message, "Please, don't give me to him. I beg of you!" What? Why would this thing want Potato? It made no sense. The message was then displayed. "I wIlL bE bAcK. jUsT nEvEr FoRgEt FrOm X' Never forget? Never forget what? Be back? What did that mean? Surprisingly, the game didn't do anything else weird until the Rawk Hawk fight. The guards threw me in the old locked room, and I went through the toilet as usual. It even brought me to the stage. However, it dropped me into the center of the stage from the top of the map. The stage was different. It looked like the end of the chapter. The replay screen was filled with static, and there wasn't an audience. Don't get me wrong. There's a part of the game where the stage is like this. The stage was empty and had static during the fight with Macho Grubba. But instead of having the power-sucking machine there, it was just empty, with the exception of a lonely warp pipe. Mario and Potato fell right onto the warp pipe, and I gained control of them. When I tried to get off the pipe, I ran into an invisible barrier, and it turns out that there was no place to go but the pipe. I went through the pipe, and suddenly, the game froze. It then continued to load, but only a text box appeared, with light static in the background. The textbox said, "I will make sure you will never forget" Then the game froze for the final time. Instead of turning off, however, I was brought to the title screen. There was a new file, named "Past'. I disregarded it and began to try opening the "Koops" file. It didn't work. It just gave me a strange error message: "YOU MUST REMEMBER FIRST" I began to shiver with worry. I needed to think about something else, so I turned off the console, and did something else. Later, I went into the game with a little courage. I viewed the "Past" file. It had all the Crystal Stars, and had the max playing time. It actually looked like a great file, so I happily loaded it. It started out at Creepy Steeple, in Doopliss' room. I was the purple Doopliss mario, and it started me right in the cutscene of Doopliss getting the Crystal Star. However, it actually seemed like Mario, because his posture and eyes looked normal. Mario and Potato jumped out of the room. Wait a second. This wasn't a cutscene. Mario was acting like a player. And then, I realized that Mario acted exactly like I did in my original file on the other memory card! Mario moved the exact same way I did during the end of Chapter 4! As he jumped down with my original orange Yoshi, named Flare, my new Mario still seemed unconscious. I tried to move the stick, but Mario wouldn't move. I became worried and frustrated. Suddenly, Potato dropped from the ceiling. He was also a purple shadow, and as he landed, he made a noise. Suddenly, Mario and Potato stood up. A textbox appeared. It didn't have an arrow, so I didn't know who or what said it. It read: "Never forget the sins in your past." Me and Potato quickly gave chase. I rode on Potato to raise my speed as we chased the older Mario and Flare. Older Mario spammed Flare, so it was an equal chase. We both avoided battles, and eventually, once old Mario and Flare left Twilight Town, the game crashed to the title screen. "Past" was still there, and this time, it loaded the Palace of Shadow. I started getting very worried. I had never gotten up to the Palace of Shadow on my old file, so I didn't know what would happen. Anyway, when it loaded, I was forced to give chase to the older Mario again, but when he got to the Shadow Queen, I couldn't go through the door. It instead showed a cutscene of the final phase of the fight. The Shadow Queen put up a good fight, and older Mario was whittling her health down. Suddenly, she charged to prepare her Shadow Wave attack. Older Mario had "Danger" on his HP, and he was using Flare, who didn't have defense attacks. I knew he was screwed, and sure enough, Mario was crushed on the next turn. I missed the guard. 17 DAMAGE. Mario lay down dead. It went back to Mario and Potato outside the door. The screen shook, and I heard Shadow Wave, Mario shouting "OH!" after getting hit, and moaning as the Shadow Queen finished him off. Static began to envelop the screen, as well as shadows and darkness. Then, it suddenly went black. My heart pounded, and I took deep breaths to calm myself down. Ten seconds later, another textbox appeared. "You have failed to save us all. Just make sure..." What did THAT mean? Just make sure WHAT? Suddenly, another textbox appeared. "NEVER FORGET" After that closed, nothing happened. Maybe that's the end of this? Suddenly, the Shadow Queen's face with red eyes flashed on the screen for a split second, and a screaming sound was heard. Then, the game went back to the title. Everything was normal. There weren't any crazy files after that, and the entire game was normal. As a matter of fact, my file from the old memory card was back. When I loaded it, a text box appeared. "I will give you another chance." I continued to beat the game. I wanted to beat the Shadow Queen, first try. I used Vivian and Koops to dodge her attacks, and I beat her immediately. After the credits, I was incredibly relieved. Then, a new scene appeared, the final scene. It was a black room, and Mario, old Mario, Potato, and Flare dropped down and talked to Peach. Peach said, "You have proven your worth. Just.... Please...... Never forget." Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Super Mario Category:Original Story